This Is How You Remind Me
by AminalLuv
Summary: Xander, Anya and Willow travel to an AU where demons don't exist to bring the AU Buffy back to their reality and prevent the end of days. Will the thrall of this universe pull them in? Meanwhile Giles, Tara and Spike try to protect their world and Dawn.
1. Somewhere Out There

Title: This Is How You Remind Me

Chapter 1:  "Somewhere Out There"

Author:  AminalLuv (Lauren)

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the BtVS characters nor do I own the memories of the characters in the non-alternative reality, it all belongs to Joss Whedon et al.  The title of the story comes from the Nickelback song of the same name.  And the title of the chapter comes from the theme song of the movie An American Tale.

Summary: A post Gift fic.  Xander, Anya and Willow travel to an alternate dimension where demons do not exist.  They plan to bring the AU Buffy back to their reality so that she can prevent the end of days.  Will the thrall of this universe pull them in?  Meanwhile Giles, Tara and Spike try to protect their world and Dawn who is once again the target of attacks.

Spoilers:  Through The Gift (the season finale of season 5)

Rating:  This fic is presently rated PG-13.  If there are any parts I consider to be for more mature audiences I will label them accordingly.

Distribution:  If you would like permission to archive this fic at your website please contact me first.  I won't say no unless there are extreme circumstances, I would just like to know where my stuff is going.

Feedback:  Any comments are welcome as long as they are not flames.  Constructive criticism is not only OK it is welcome.  Please, if you take the time to read my fic please take the time to let me know what you think.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 This Is How You Remind Me:

Somewhere Out There

The little bell on the door rang and the group of friends turned from the books they were immersed in and glanced at the customer.  He was a short, tackily dressed man in a funny hat.  Anya stood up and approached him.

"Hello sir, how I may help you spend your money?"  She asked enthusiastically.

"Actually, cutie, I'm here to help you."  He replied.

"You must be an entrepreneur like myself.  It's always a pleasure to meet other people who like money as much as I do."

"That's not actually what I meant.  I'm here to help you with a problem that doesn't concern your merchandise.  I'm here to help you with your slayer problem."  The Scoobies glared confusedly at the stranger.

"Don't tell me you're the new slayer cause well, gender is an issue and to be quite honest, I think that outfit of yours would scare the vamps off more then the super powers."  Xander jested.

"Honey, don't insult the customers, he might take his money elsewhere."

"Ahn, he's not a customer, he's a….  What are you?  I mean we established not a customer and not a slayer and well, daylight, so I think we can rule out vampire but that leaves an awful lot."

"How did she put it?"  The man asked almost to himself.  "Ah yes… I believe it was 'some immortal demon sent down to even the score between good and evil.'  Names Whistler."

Giles sighed in relief.  Finally they would get some answers.  The powers had sent someone to tell them why they had yet to hear from the new slayer and what they should do in the interim. 

"You couldn't have come a little sooner? Because truthfully good has been getting..."  The Brit removed his glasses and shined the lenses with his handkerchief as he so often did,  "quite…umm… well, pulverized since…" But Giles couldn't utter those two little words.  Three months had passed and still none of them had the courage to speak aloud, the reality of Buffy's demise.

"And there's been no sign of the new slayer."  Willow added bringing the watcher back to attention.

"Quite.  When will she be arriving?  The Hellmouth has been running amuck without a slayer to keep the forces of darkness at bay."

"There is no new slayer."  Whistler delivered his message.

"N…no new slayer?"  Tara whispered as she squeezed Willow's hand just a little.  "But how are w…we supposed to… we can't fight them on our own forever."  

"No, no I don't s'pose ya can.  Don't get me wrong, you guys have been doing a swell job and all, the Powers, they're pleased; but you're not slayers.  Even Spike, he's got his share of strength and speed and the like but…"

"Did someone say my name?" The afore mentioned vampire came waltzing in through the back of the store.

"Good everyone's here now, waddaya say we call this meeting to order."

"Oh so the new guy is calling meetings now.  When did you become boss of the group?"  Xander quipped.

"I'm gonna ignore that comment cause we don't have time for banter so why don't you all just listen up.  There is no new slayer, not until Faith dies and that won't be for a while what with her being Miss Felon and all.  That means no new slayer and no present slayer.  Leaves us with only one option, we gotta get an old slayer back, we gotta get Buffy.  Well, you do actually; I'm just the messenger.

"Don't you think we've tried?"  Willow motioned to the books all around her.  "For three months all we've done is look for ways to bring her back.  We know the world needs her…" the red head quieted down as she said the next part wistfully.  "We need her."

"No resurrection spell is gonna work.  Those books are pointless.  You're only hope is to find a Buffy that's still alive."

"_A_ Buffy?"  Xander asked.

"Ooh, ooh, I know."  Anya waved her hand madly in the air as though she was back in high school.  "The world without shrimp."  she cried with glee.

"Yes, that made ever so much sense Anya.  I don't suppose you could possibly expand upon you're lovely answer?"  Giles prodded.

"Alternate realities.  There's the reality where there's no shrimp, there's the reality where Buffy never came to Sunnydale, and scores of others."

"So you're saying what?   We have to steal Buffy from another dimension?"  Willow wasn't sure she understood.  "Don't the other dimensions need their Buffy's?"

"Most of 'em do.  But there's one dimension in particular that can survive without her.  One dimension with a Buffy to spare.  There's a dimension where demons don't exist."

"So you're saying we need to go take a perfectly happy Buffy from a nice safe dimension and bring her here to fight and die at the hands of evil demons?" Spike asked angrily.  "You can't do that.  She's happy, doesn't the bloody girl get a bleeding break?"  He rushed the demon and pinned him to the wall.

"Glr ba brr"  Whistler grumbled beneath the chock hold of the irate vampire.  Spike realized what he was doing a released the tiny man from his grip.

"Jeeze man, haven't ya ever heard the expression don't kill the messenger?"

"I thought you said you were immortal."  Giles said coldly.

"I am but that's really not the point.  Point is, you got a mess on your hands and I'm here to tell you how to solve it.  Can't help it if you don't like what I have to say, it's listen to me or the whole world goes down the crapper.  Are you prepared to do what you have to do?"

Xander sighed heavily.  He hated to admit it but Spike was right.  Buffy shouldn't have to suffer any more but the fate of the entire world rested on them doing this.  Then again, when didn't the fate of the world rest on their actions?  He knew it was selfish but he also wanted to listen to Whistler because if they brought Buffy back then maybe he would suffer a little less.  He missed Buffy so much; she was his friend, his family, and his hero.  But what did he ever offer her?  He was just normal Joe guy, a 'glorified brick layer.'  Maybe if he'd had more to offer the group they could have saved Dawn and Buffy would still be alive.  

"We'll do whatever we need to.  We'll go get Buffy from this demonless dimension and…"

"Wait!  It's a demonless dimension so does Buffy even exist there?  I mean, she's the slayer so if there are no demons, then maybe she was never even born.  And if she was, then maybe she never got her powers. And where would she be?  In Sunnydale?  But no demons means she never would have come here because she never would have burned down the gym.  And would Sunnydale even exist because I mean, the mayor made Sunnydale for the demons right? So she would be in LA?  How do we even find her?  And sorry, babbling but well, kind of a babbling moment here."  Willow was so full of emotion, she was just trying to sort out everything and the more she sorted things out the more she didn't like things sorted out.  There were so many things that could go wrong with this other Buffy. What would this alternate dimension Buffy be like?  Would she still be her best friend?  Would she be shallow and superficial like she was back at Hemery?

"Some things are just meant to be in any dimension."  Whistler told them  "Buffy moving to Sunnydale, you're friendship, her having super strength.  It's this whole balance thing.  Keeps the dimensions in line."

"So how does this work then?  Cause last I remember, crossing dimensional barriers was not the easiest job and involved hurting Dawn which is definitely out of the question."  Xander remarked.

"This is different then what Glory was doing.  She was trying to go to a demon dimension.  This place Whistler is talking about is more like a parallel universe.  They're more closely bound together and therefore easier to get to."  Anya explained.

"All righty then? You guys done with the chit-chat?  'Cause I've got some stuff to explain."

"Well sorry Mr. Impatient Pants."  Xander mocked their visitor.  Whistler glared back at the man but otherwise ignored him.

"We need to keep balance otherwise we could create a paradox, and the whole universe goes kablooey.  That means some of you go and some of you stay, no arguing.  Anya, you need to go because you have the knowledge of the alternate realities that will help guide you all there and back.  Willow, you have the magic to work the portals, that means you go too.  And Xander.  For some reason Buffy listens to you, even though it seems to me you never have anything useful to say.  Nonetheless the powers think you're the one with the ability to convince Buffy to come back with you.  

"What the hell about me."  Spike demanded.

"You're staying here.  

"No bloody way.  I'm going mate."  Spike insisted.

"You can't.  It's the world without demons, and well last I checked you were still listed in the demon column it's too dangerous for you to go.  Anyway, you need to stay here to protect Dawn if something goes wrong on the other side.  And Giles, your knowledge and Tara's magic are needed to maintain the balance between the two worlds."

"Well than, when do we go?"  Xander asked.

"As soon as I finish explaining the rules, we don't have time to waist."

"Rules?"

"Yes rules.  And these aren't the 'rules are made to be broken' kind of rules, you mess with them, you die, Buffy dies, the universe explodes.  Basically watch your step."

"Whoa! I think I get the point.  Dramatic much."  Xander retorted.

"There are only two but they're the two you'll be most tempted to break."

"No sex!?"  Anya cried.

"Actually, not what I was gonna say but I think she's got me on the temptation part.  Actually the rules are:  number one, you go in, you get Buffy, and you come back.  You bring only yourselves and Buffy; no one else crosses the dimensional barriers.  Number two, you must come back.   There will be a lot of things in this world that will tempt you but you can't stay, if you guys don't come back this world will see the end of days and even worse, it could cause a chain reaction with the other universes.

"Got it, come back, bring Buffy and only Buffy with.  That doesn't sound too hard."

"That's what you think."  Whistler turned to Willow "Can you do the portal?"

"I have to find the right spell."

"Try that book, page 787."  Whistler pointed to a book open on the table.

Willow flipped through the pages.  She stopped and looked up.  "That's it, how'd you do that?"  

"It's my job."

"Goodbye you guys, come back safe."  Tara kissed her girlfriend then moved back with everyone but Willow, Anya and Xander.

Willow opened the book and began chanting.  Xander stood next to her and on his other side Anya gripped his hand tightly.  The air became rippley like water and all of a sudden they were gone.

"That was…quick."  Tara managed.   

"Does anybody else realize that we just sent those three off to another dimension on nothing but the word of some plad clad demon?"  reason began to find it's way back to Spike.

"Because you're the resident fashion expert."  Whistler shot back.  Spike just ignored him

"Not that I'd miss any of them terribly if they never came back, especially not Xander, but it might upset the Niblet."

"W-we…asked…some questions."  Tara stuttered.

"No I'm afraid Spike is right.  We acted rather hastily.  But what's done is done.  All we can do now is hope that Whistler here is really who he says he is."  The watcher looked to the demon, threatening with his eyes.

Whistler ignored the look. "You guys better believe because you've got a lot of work a head of you."

"Work...but…but I thought they were doing the work."  Tara didn't mind work but this sounded like the important kind of work and she had never been good under pressure.

"Nah they've got the easy job, going to a safe demon-free dimension to bring back Buffy.  With them gone the nasties here will think they have it easy.  You guys have to prove them wrong."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

They were falling.  Terror welled up in all of their throats but none of them screamed.  Suddenly the free fall stopped and Xander felt himself land with a thud on a wooden floor.  He opened his eyes.  That bed, those posters, the rug, or what he could see of it beneath the piles of dirt clothing.  He knew this room.  Xander looked over at Willow and saw that she knew it too.  The door to the room began to open.  And the two friends gulped.

"Xander, Willow?  What are you doing in my room?  And who's the chick?"

"Jesse?"


	2. Anything Easy

Title: This Is How You Remind Me

Chapter 2: "Anything Easy…"

Author:  AminalLuv (Lauren)

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the BtVS characters nor do I own the memories of the characters in the non-alternative reality, it all belongs to Joss Whedon et al.      The title of the story comes from the Nickelback song of the same name.  And the title of the chapter comes from the Barenaked Ladies song "Falling for the First Time.

Summary: A post Gift fic.  Xander, Anya and Willow travel to an alternate dimension where demons do not exist.  They plan to bring the AU Buffy back to their reality so that she can prevent the end of days.  Will the thrall of this universe pull them in?  Meanwhile Giles, Tara and Spike try to protect their world and Dawn who is once again the target of attacks.

Spoilers:  Through The Gift (the season finale of season 5)

Rating:  This fic is presently rated PG-13.  If there are any parts I consider to be for more mature audiences I will label them accordingly.

Distribution:  If you would like permission to archive this fic at your website please contact me first.  I won't say no unless there are extreme circumstances, I would judt like to know where my stuff is going.

Feedback:  Any comment are welcome as long as they are not flames.  Constructive criticism is not only OK it is welcome.  Please, if you take the time to read my fic please take the time to let me know what you think.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

This Is How You Remind Me:

Anything Easy…

The clairvoyant was abruptly awoken from its trance.  His eyes shot open and he fell suddenly from where he had been floating, situated in a lotus position.

"What is it?"  The man in the cluttered, homely room with the telepath asked?

"There has been a break in their energy?"  The psychic spoke in a monotonous voice so that the man could not tell if this was good news or bad.

"What does that mean?"

"They are a powerful group.  Their energies are strong, or they have been until now."

"So they are in a weakened state?"

"Yes or…"

"Or what?"

"Or some of them are gone.  I cannot sense them separately so I cannot say for sure.  It was a very large drop in intensity.  It does not seem likely that it was caused by an individual change.

"Gone?  Where?"

"I do not know.  I am not even positive that is the case."

"Well be positive.  If they are gone than now is the time to strike, but we must act quickly before they return."

"I will see what I can do."  The medium resumed his lotus position, closed his eyes, and slowly lifted off the floor.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Jesse?  Man!  But I killed you."  Xander slowly stood up followed by Willow and Anya.

"And on that note…huh?"  Jesse asked.

"Xander!"  Willow scolded her best friend.  "That never happened here."  She mumbled trying to make it so that Jesse wouldn't understand what she was saying.

The three travelers stood still for a moment, then Willow and Xander rushed to Jesse and embraced him.

"Umm, guys, can someone tell me what the frick is going on?  And once again, why are you in my room?"  The suffocating Jesse asked.  The two friends let him go.

"Umm, well see, it's like this.  I met Anya here…"

"Hi!"  Anya waved animatedly.

"…and she wanted to...ya know.  But I was all out of…and I figured you might have some around."  Xander came up with a story as quickly as possible.

"What about Buffy?"  Jesse was aghast.

"Well, I'm sure she might have some. lying. around. too…" Xander wasn't sure what Buffy had to do with this?

Jesse's mouth flew open even further.  "Willow are you in on this?  How could you?  Buffy's your best friend."

"What are you talking about?"  Willow was very confused.

"I'm talking about you having a ménage a trois with this chick and Xander."  Jesse quickly changed his tone from condemning to suggestive.   "Now I, on the other hand, am a free agent, I could take his place if you were so inclined.  Hey does Oz know about this?  I mean is he _OK_ with this? Ummm… He's not gonna be involved is he 'cause…eww."

"Oz?"  Willow asked trying not to let emotion overcome her.

"Yeah ya know, that guy you've been dating for the past 4 years or so?  But I'm mean at least you're not engaged like Xander."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"So, umm…what do we do now?" Tara asked the other two remaining Scoobies.  She hated not knowing what was happening.  She had just sent her girl friend and two of her friends off to another dimension and there was nothing she could do to help.

"Perhaps we should do some research."  Giles suggested.

"Research what you bloody wanker?  The world without demons?  It's nice and happy and I've been dead over a century, and the bloody poof's been rotting in the ground for two and Buffy's leading a normal life, blah blah, bloody blah.  There's nothing you can do, there's no big bad to research and there's no one to kick the bleedin' crap out of.  Face it; we're expendable."

"We can't just sit around and pretend like everything's normal.  There has to be something we could do."  The door to the shop opened just as Tara finished speaking.

"Why don't we start by helping that customer." Giles suggested.  "Keeping occupied will help keep our mind off of things."

"Bugger this, I'm going back to my crypt."  And at that Spike walked off towards the rear of the store leaving the other two Scoobies.

Tara looked Giles, letting him know that she silently agreed with his plan.  She sighed and approached the visitor.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Oh no thank you miss, I'm just browsing."  He responded politely.  He nodded his head at Tara and proceeded to peruse the store.  He made his way around the shop glancing in books and smelling the herbs.  After a few minutes the man made his way around to the table, still brimming with books that the group had been using for research.

"Are these private stock?"  The man asked, leafing through the pages of open manuscripts.

"Yes, actually."  Giles informed him.

"They're quite advanced aren't they?  You dabble in the black magicks yourself?"

"A know a bit."

The man circled the table checking out the tomes.  He stopped in front of an open book.  He looked intently at the pages facing him, pages 786 and 787 to be exact.

"These are quite interesting."  The mans eyes suddenly flashed as he continued to look at the volume in front of him but it went noticed to Tara and Giles.

"Yes, they are but as I've said, they are part of my private collection and are not for sale."  Giles was beginning to dislike this man but he tried to be polite.  "If you would like to look at some other texts I would be glad to help you."

"I understand.  I think I will pass on those other books though.  Thank you for your time."  The man walked out of the store with a prominent grin adorning his face.


	3. Untitled

Title: This Is How You Remind Me

Chapter 3: Untitled

Author: AminalLuv (Lauren)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BtVS characters nor do I own the memories of the characters in the non-alternative reality, it all belongs to Joss Whedon et al. The title of the story comes from the Nickelback song of the same name. 

Summary: A post Gift fic. Xander, Anya and Willow travel to an alternate dimension where demons do not exist. They plan to bring the AU Buffy back to their reality so that she can prevent the end of days. Will the thrall of this universe pull them in? Meanwhile Giles, Tara and Spike try to protect their world and Dawn who is once again the target of attacks.

Spoilers: Through The Gift (the season finale of season 5)

Rating: This fic is presently rated PG-13. If there are any parts I consider to be for more mature audiences I will label them accordingly.

Distribution: If you would like permission to archive this fic at your website please contact me first. I won't say no unless there are extreme circumstances, I would just like to know where my stuff is going.

Feedback: Any comments are welcome as long as they are not flames. Constructive criticism is not only OK it is welcome. Please, if you take the time to read my fic please take the time to let me know what you think.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

This Is How You Remind Me 

Chapter 3: Untitled

She couldn't believe it.  She knew she never should have trusted that little tramp.  Buffy was in love with Xander.  They were engaged.  Buffy was going to steal Xander from her.

Anya glared vengefully at her lover.  "You're engaged?!   To Buffy?  I should  have known, you two were always way too close."

Xander rolled his eyes and then cocked his head to the side so that his mouth was close to Anya's ear. "I'm _not_ engaged to Buffy, the…other me is.  You have nothing to worry about, I love _you_," he whispered.

Willow's mind was still racing.  Oz was still around.  Of course, he never would have left if it hadn't been for the werewolfiness.  And Xander!  With Buffy!  _Engaged_ to Buffy.  But Willow pushed those thoughts as far back as she possibly could, which wasn't very far.  They'd been here for only a few seconds and they had already gotten themselves into massive amounts of deep water.  How could they explain this to Jesse?  What were they going to say?  Unless….that was it.  What did Jesse enjoy more than a good practical joke?

Willow forced herself to giggle and swatted the air in front of her as though she was brushing away all the words that had just been spoken.  "I can't believe you would think that we would cheat on Oz and Buffy.  I told Xander that you would never fall for it but I guess I was wrong."

Xander glared confusedly at Willow for a moment before he was hit with an epiphany.  Of course Willow was playing it off as a joke.  Why hadn't he thought of that?  Well it didn't matter now; all that mattered was that he play along.

Xander approached his bud and raised his right arm into the air.  Jesse automatically followed Xander's lead and did the same.  "Yeah, thanks man," the two men's hands made contact and their high five turned quickly into their boyhood secret hand shake.  "I knew I could count on the gullibleness of you.  But really, the reason we came was cause of Anya here.  We just thought the two of you would hit it off."  Xander gave Anya a slight shove towards Jesse.

"Umm, hi."  Anya extended her arm for a handshake before looking back over her shoulder to scowl at her fiancé.

"He-llo nurse!"  Jesse eyed Anya up and down.  "Thanks dudes."  He nodded to his two best friends.  "Now why don't you leave me and, Anya here, to get better aquainted, if ya know what I mean."

"An irrational monkey would know what you mean."  Anya mumbled.

"Huh?"  Did you say something?"  Jesse asked.

"It was nothing.  Would you excuse me for just…one moment."  Anya held up her index finger.  She turned around and walked towards the other two.

"You're not really going to leave me here.  Alone.  With him."  Anya growled after she had huddled her companions together.

"We have to.  We can't change our story again and since Doofus here decided to tell Jesse that we were setting the two of you up we have to go with it."  Willow threw an ice cold look Xander's way.

"Hey!  I am not a doofus.  Anyway, Jesse's a good guy and you'll be safe here with him until we figure something out."

"But he's all greasy and kind of…ookie." Anya whined.

"I promise Anya, he's a nice guy.  How about we meet you at the place where the magic shop should be in an hour.  Alright?"

"Fine!"  Anya grumbled and then turned back around to Jesse.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The sun dipped below the horizon taking the last of its rays with it.  All that was left of the light was a thin band of orange topped by an endless expanse of gray.  It wasn't enough to turn Spike into the dusty way of being and so the vampire emerged from his crypt.  He had been there for the past few hours since he had left the shop and he was getting antsy.  Now he could finally get out of those stone walls that had held him prisoner during the daylight hours.  He could do something, fight something, make himself useful.  

But he wasn't useful, that was the problem.  He was just supposed to sit around and wait for the others to bring Buffy back.  Well he would find something to kill, one less evil thing of the night walking around would at least make him a little useful.  Of course the irony of him being one of those evil things was never lost on him, but that didn't matter now.  What mattered now was whatever was walking behind those bushes.  His senses perked up and he stealthily followed the culprit.

He could see a vague outline of his stalkee.  It was fairly short, human looking.  He got a little closer, female.  A few more steps,  "Niblet?"

Dawn jumped and her hand went immediately around to the back waistband if her jeans.  She pulled a wooden stake out and charged her stalker.  She plunged the piece of wood at her the faceless shape but her arm stopped in mid thrust.  

"Well aren't we just a bitty-Buffy."  This time Dawn recognized the voice.  "Spike?  Oh my god Spike!  I'm so sorry, I could have killed you."  She hugged her friend.

"Yes, you were very intimidating too.  I was massively afraid for my unlife."  Spike rolled his eyes but it was lost in the darkness that had now completely taken over the sky.

"You're mocking me!  Don't mock me!"  Dawn released her grip on the vampire and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well you could have made yourself a tasty morsel for some unchipped undead thing.  What if I hadn't been me?  Does that stupid git of a watcher know that you're out here?"

Dawn relaxed her arms and smiled up at Spike.  "Giles?  Puh-lease.  He doesn't even let me go out in the day light."

"Then what are you doing out and about in this graveyard where evil things lurk?"

"The only thing lurking tonight is you and you're far from evil."

"Well you have one thing in common with big sis, you both know how to hit a vampire where it hurts.  I'm not all soft you know.  I'm also not all stupid so there will be no more dodging of the question."

"Fine, whatever, I'm just going over to Stacey's house."  

"Through the cemetery?"

"Shortcuts aren't supposed to be easy, if they were it'd just be the way.  Besides, if you're so worried about me, you can walk with me."  Dawn resumed striding through the necropolis.

"And you don't think Giles will notice that you're missing?"  Spike walked with her.

"Nah!  Willow usually checks up on me and since she's gone to LA, Giles'll probably not even think of it."

"LA?"

"Yeah, to shop for wedding stuff with Anya and Xander.  They are in LA aren't they?"

"If that's what the old man told you."

"Spike!"  Dawn said sternly.

"Better sit down little bit."  Spike motioned to a large boulder.

The two scoobies sat on the large rock.  The vampire began talking.  Revealing what he knew to the slayer's sister.  Sweet glorious information.  From its position behind a large oak tree the demon soaked up all of the bleached blondes words.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Have you brought me anything useful?"  The elderly, white haired gentleman asked when his "associate" had entered the room.  It was the same room the man had occupied earlier with the telepath.  The psychic had been of no help but he had other minions working for him and if something had happened to any of the scoobies he hoped one of them would be able to tell him what.

"I have."

"Good, let me see."  At the elder's prompting the younger man approached the desk where his master sat.

"This was lying open on the table when I got there."  The man squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.  When he opened them a bright yellow light flashed and then dulled.  On the desk an image of pages from an ancient text were projected.

"Imanga.  Yes, Imanga is a very nice dimension indeed.  It would be a wonderful vacation getaway for them, though I very much doubt that is what they have planned.  Yes, this is interesting, very interesting indeed."  The old man pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up.  The younger man took that as his cue.  He blinked and the image went away.   

"Do you believe that is where they are going?"  The disciple asked eagerly stepping around the side of the desk.

"They are already gone."  The older man began pacing around the tiny cluttered room, behind him, his tale swung slightly back and forth.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@


End file.
